Bait Part 1
by IronManHawkeye13
Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi gets captured by Palpy-pink! Oh, no! But, what's even worse is that Dot got captured! She will NOT shut up and she's driving Palpy-pink crazy! Hey! But that was Obi-Wan's task!


**Palpy-blossom: -walks out in a flower outfit-**

**Dot: -falls over laughing- Oh, god! This is **_**so **_**worth putting on YouTube! –takes video camera out-**

**Ani-Wan: Ahhhhhhh! My eyes! Really, Dot? **_**Ani-Wan**_**?**

**Dot: What? I couldn't think of anything else.**

**Ani-Wan: What about **_**Anakin**_**! Like my **_**real **_**name!**

**Dot: Nah. It's too blah.**

**Obi-Wan: At least my name is normal.**

**Dot: Palpy-blossom, say the disclaimer!**

**Palpy-blossom: Why me?**

**Ani-Wan: Because you're dressed up like a little girl!**

**Palpy-blossom: ObiWanKenobifangirl does not own **_**Star Wars the Clone Wars**_**, Care Bears, **_**Blue's Clues**_**, or any songs. –rushes through speech-**

**Obi-Wan: I'm sorry, miss. What was that? –laughs-**

**Kati: ObiWanKenobifangirl does own the characters Darth Deep Fried, Polka Dot (aka Dot), James, Alec, and Kati!**

**Care Bears: Love us, Palpy!**

**Palpy-blossom: Oh, Sith! Not them again! –runs, screaming like a little girl-**

_**(Chapter 6: Attack of the Care Bears! O_O)**_

**Obi-Wan: No, Dot. It's not attack of the Care Bears.**

**Dot: Fine! Then **_**you **_**say it! –glares-**

**Obi-Wan: **_**(Chapter 6: Bait Part 1)**_

**Dot: Show off.**

Obi-Wan was looking through some papers in the attic when he felt a disturbance in the Force. He shook his head.

_I must be imagining things. It's nothing. _Kenobi thought.

Just then, Obi-Wan felt a sharp pain go through him. He dropped the papers, his hands catching the floor. Obi-Wan shook violently and screamed in pain.

Then, he fell unconscious.

Obi-Wan woke up in a dark room, chained to a wall. Kenobi groaned, looking around.

"Where…where am I?" the Jedi Knight muttered groggily.

"That is for me to know and for you to find out, my reckless Jedi." a voice said.

Obi-Wan looked up. "Palpy-blossom?"

"What the-" Palpy-blossom said, "how did you know?"

"You're still wearing that flower costume." Obi-Wan smirked.

Palpy-blossom glared at him. "One minute."

_**(5 minutes later…)**_

Palpy-blossom came back wearing his black robe.

"Actually that was-"

"Yes, I _know _that was 5 minutes!" Palpy-blossom snapped.

Someone was cranky.

"What do you want with me?" Kenobi growled, getting back to the story.

"Kati, you're making me dizzy," James complained. "Please stop pacing."

Kati hadn't heard from Obi-Wan all morning and she was getting worried.

"Kati," Ani-Wan said. "Don't worry. We'll find Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan was going to drive Palpy-blossom insane!

And _that's _his goal!

"Have you ever noticed that when you stack cards they always fall?" Obi-Wan rambled. "I find that very, _very _interesting!"

Palpy-blossom groaned. "Good for you."

Hmmmm…what else should Obi-Wan annoy him about.

What about—no. That's for the end.

Obi-Wan grinned.

"Do you like Justin Beiber?"

"Oh, god! NO! Don't you _dare_ sing!" Palpy-blossom shouted.

But, of course, he sang the song One Time by Justin Beiber.

Palpy-blossom screamed. "_SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!_"

"_BABY, BABY, BABY, OHHHHHH! LIKE, BABY, BABY, BABY, NOOOOOO! I THOUGHT THAT YOU'D BE MINE!"_

"_YOUR WORLD! IS MY WORLD! MY FIGHT! IS YOUR FIGHT! MY BREATH! IS YOUR BREATH! AND YOUR HURT, I DON'T KNOW THE LAST PART!"_

"I believe the last part is _I'm alive_, Dot." Obi-Wan grinned.

"Oh, right."

"_YOUR WORLD! IS MY WORLD! MY FIGHT! IS YOUR FIGHT! MY BREATH! IS YOUR BREATH! AND YOUR HURT, I'M ALIVE!"_ Dot sang loudly.

Palpy-blossom groaned, smacking his head into the wall.

"Hey! I do _not _sing terrible!" Dot pouted.

"Says you." Palpy-blossom scoffed.

Dot walked forward, only to hit a Force Field.

"Oh, wonderful, Dot," Kenobi mocked. "Your terrible singing made a Force Field appear!"

"I just said I do not sing terrible!" the girl growled.

"Okay, let me rephrase that then," Obi-Wan said. "Your _bad _singing made a Force Field appear."

"Thank you," Dot grinned. "I—wait. _Hey_!"

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes.

"Can you do something smart and help me, please?" Obi-Wan asked.

Dot nodded, taking her magic stick out.

Palpy-blossom laughed. "A _stick_!"

"None shall mock the stick!" Dot yelled, glaring at Palpy-blossom.

**Palpy-blossom: I'm going to kill myself if these two keep torturing me!**

**Obi-Wan and Dot: Good!**

**Steve from Blue's Clues: Uh-oh! We have another mystery!**

**Blue: -Blue's Clues theme-**

**Palpy-blossom: -screams, bashing head into wall-**

**Everyone: O_O**

**Dot: -smiles evilly- And this is only part 1!**

**Palpy-blossom: AHHHHHH!**

**Obi-Wan: -frowns- Uhhh…hello! I'm still chained here! -_-***

**Palpy-blossom: -cackles evilly then coughs-**

**Ani-Wan: Seriously, how many Grievous's do we **_**have **_**here!**

**Grievous: -growls-**

**Obi-Wan: 2 obviously. –laughs-**

**Grievous: Hey! I not **_**that **_**idiotic! –glares at Kenobi-**

**Obi-Wan: -grins- I wasn't referring it to **_**that**_**, Grievous!**

**Grievous: Then, what were—**

**Everyone: Be quiet!**

**Ani-Wan: -kicks Grievous off stage- Who even invited him!**

**Palpy-blossom: -whistles and walks away-**

**Ani-Wan: After him!**

**Everyone: -chases after Palpy-blossom-**

**Obi-Wan: -sigh- I feel left out.**

**Palpy-blossom: -screams and runs away from everyone, the Care Bears, and Blue's Clues-**

**Dot: Wow, he has problems.**

**Obi-Wan: Are you going to help me, Dot!**

**Dot: -shrugs- I would, but I—crap!**

**Obi-Wan: What?**

**Dot: My stick needs 56 triple-C batteries and I only have 53 triple-C batteries!**

**Obi-Wan: -groans- I never knew a stick needed batteries.**

**Dot: -looks up at Obi-Wan- It was on clearance!**

**Obi-Wan: This is going to be a long part 2.**

**Dot: Revi-**

**Obi-Wan: Hey! That's **_**my **_**line! –glares-**

**Dot: Fine, Mr. Bossy-pants.**

**Obi-Wan: Thank you. Review if you want to see Dot and I torture Palpy-blossom more!**

**Palpy-blossom: Aww, c'mon!**

**Obi-Wan: Hehe!**

**Dot: This ending is very long.**

**Obi-Wan: I suggest we end it now.**

**Dot and Obi-Wan: Bye!**

**Ani-Wan: I got a club!**

**Obi-Wan: O_O Please don't kill yourself, Anakin!**

**Ani-Wan: Anyone heard of Whack A Mole?**

**Everyone: Yes!**

**Ani-Wan: New game: Whack A Palpy-blossom!**

**Palpy-blossom: -pops out of hole and gets smacked with club-**

**Ani-Wan: -grins- That's how it's done.**

**Dot: Aaaaaand it ends…right…about…NOW!**

**Ani-Wan: But what about-**

**Obi-Wan: Bye! And review so Dot and I can torture Palpy-blossom some and so I can get out of these shackles! –is not amused-**


End file.
